Midnight Heroes Stars
by Minxy 12
Summary: What if Percy Jackson Had To Face Kronos Alone In The Final Battle? What Happened If He Died Like The Orcle Predicted? Read And Find Out   AU
1. Midnight Fight

The Muted silence was unnerving as my steps echoed around the empty streets of Olympus. He ebony sky was filled with a few sparkling stars twinkling in themidnight sky. The frosty bitter air made chills run up my spine, as I levelled my sword. My eyes searching everywhere looking for a surprise attack. I looked forward towards the steps that lead to the doors of throne room, my steps quickening as I made the door. The golden doors cold against my hand as I pushed it open.

As I pushed them open the creaking sound echoing in my ears. There stood Kronos in the centre of the room. The moonlight making his sliver, bronze and black blade look more eviler.

The fire that lit the room dancing around him making his face look more sincerer and more older. As he saw me he smiled his crooked teeth gleaming and his red eyes shining. I took a deep breathe and charged.

As my blade met Kronos' spark went flying. The full force of it making the ground shake beneath my feet. The only thing that stood in this very burnt looking throne room was me, Kronos and the twelve very large thrones.

What scared me the most was not dying but dying alone with only Kronos as company as I enter Hades. I kicked him away, Kronos much heavier than Luke had once been.

He stumbled back and lost his footing falling over. He fell. With a quick blur of movements I had him pinned under me.

"You have failed Kronos and now you will face the wrath of Percy Jackson!" then I stabbed down. He howled in pain, fire spluttered to life add more to the already fire. It burning the marble floor making it turn black.

The smoke concealing my view and the smoke cutting the oxygen from my lungs. I looked left, right, up and down looking for a way out.

I fell to my knees from the lack of air then I passed out. The last thing I heard and saw was the throne room door opening and 14 figures stepping through. A distance voice screaming my voice. " PERCY!"

Then it went black.

* * *

><p>This is the end of my first chapter of 'Midnight Heroes Stars'<p>

Review what do you think?

Yours truly Minxy12


	2. Last Goodbye

Previously :

_I fell to my knees from the lack of air then I passed out. The last thing I heard and saw was the throne room door opening and 14 figures stepping through. A distance voice screaming my voice. " PERCY!"_

_Then it went black._

I was floating in what seemed to be just blackness. Just plain blackness with no light to see with, with no hope to keep you going and no warm air just bitter cold air stealing the very breathe from you as if it was death itself.

Then I saw her. The very person I missed the most the very person I wish I could just see for five minutes. It was Zoë Nightshade. She was dressed in the sliver clothes of a huntress. She seem wary and tired but her blue eyes where full of love and compassion.

It was strange seeing that they were meant to be cold to men, but she never was. She was the only one in the hunt who treated men equal and not like low-life's.

She walked over to me her hand out stretched as if to touch me. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy we do not have much time. You are dying, Apollo cannot save you. So hear my words as you may never hear me again. You are the most bravest, loyal and compassionate man there has every been. For a hero should be brave and show what they can do and not have a big ego. You never did so never doubt this. Know that you should never be forgotten. Never. You are the most worthy person in the world. Do let not the people who died in battle be I vein." then she vanished.

I blinked open an eye. I couldn't move as I was pinned under rock. From the throne room roof. The room was still misty from the remaining smoke that still lingered in the room. I heard movement and people calling my name looking for me.

"H-hel-p!" I croaked. The taste of cooper filled my mouth. Blood. I was dying remembering what Zoë said to me. No one could save me. The rocks shifted above me. Then the weight lifted of completely. I groan as a dull throb started around my body.

I was turned over onto my back. All I could hear were many gasps. What I saw were the 12 Olympian gods and goddesses and Nico and Annabeth next to them. Annabeth and Nico knelt beside me. Both had glossy eyes from unshed tears. I knew they knew I was dying at least Nico anyway. I reached my hand up and grasped Annabeth's hand. Apollo ran over to me to check me but a grim expression was on his face. He sadly shook his head.

I gave them all a weak smile then I looked up to Annabeth. "Annabeth, n-no that I love y-you." she smiled at me.

" I do too seaweed brain. I always have and I always will. Gods I'm so stupid. I should've told you before. Now it's too late!" she said crying. I lifted my weak cold lifeless hand up to her face and gently wiped away her tears.

I took of my camp beads and necklace a handed it to her. I placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

" Don't fret about my life not being here. I done my job and fulfilled my destiny. I saved the people I love.2 I looked into her eyes while I said that. "I defeated Kronos and I saved the world. Just promise me that you'll move on in your life. Full in love, get married have kids and do what you always wanted to do. Build things plan them out. Just promise me you won't forget me and that you'll wear my necklace for me. Wear it so it's close to your heart. that's wear I'll be in here." I pointed to her heart.

She leant down and kissed me. Her warm , soft, red cherry lips feeling like heaven on my cold, cracked clue lips. I smiled at her. I turned to Nico.

I took Riptide out of my pocket and handed it to him still in pen form. I closed his fingers around it.

" Be the greatest hero there has every been. Do great things help people , teach them. Do things people thought impossible for children of Hades to do." I said.

" Use Riptide here to help you. Let people see that a son of the sea god has faith in you. Let them know I always have and I always will. Let them see that Hades and Poseidon can work together and instead of fighting they can work together as a team. As a family to create peace. Build things up not to break things down." I smiled at him.

" And let them know that Nico Di Angelo will always be the little brother of Percy Jackson even if he doesn't want to." I smile." Be safe little brother."

I turned to the gods. I looked them in the eye. All of them were sad. You could see the sadness in there eyes. Most were crying even Athena. 'Wow' I thought ' Athena lady of wisdom and battle crying over her enemies' son.'

I looked into Poseidon eyes. " Be proud of me dad. Tell mum I love her and I am truly

Sorry. Tell her to get married write those book she always wanted to write. Tell her I'll be watching over her and that I see her when her time comes. Know that I am proud to be the son of the sea god. I always was and always will."

I looked at the others. " Recognise all you children. Claim them all by the age of 13. Don't let them die from monsters. Let them be taken to camp to be trained. Let them live. Let them make you proud."

"And recognise all the minor gods. As well as Hestia and Hades they have proved themselves to you. All of you."

I turn to Nico and Annabeth. Both had tears running down there cheek smearing the grim on their faces looking like tracks.

"Look Annabeth, Nico. The stars. I can see the stars. So bright. And Zoë. I can see Zoë. I'm sorry Zoë. So sorry." and with one last lung shattering breath that I drew I went limp. I didn't move again."

* * *

><p>Well what do you think of this chapter?<p>

well please review

Minxy 12


	3. Midnight Sadness Midnight Anger

Previously :

_I turn to Nico and Annabeth. Both had tears running down there cheek smearing the grim on their faces looking like tracks._

"_Look Annabeth, Nico. The stars. I can see the stars. So bright. And Zoë. I can see Zoë. I'm sorry Zoë. So sorry." and with one last lung shattering breath that I drew I went limp. I didn't move again."_

Annabeth's POV:

They all just stood their. The depressing atmosphere surrounding the remains of the throne room. Nico lent forward and shut his now lifeless sea green eyes. Them once sparkling with youth and happiness. Now nothing.

I looked at Nico he had tears running down his face. The rims of his eyes red and his brown eyes black. The throne room door opened. Thalia and the rest of the saviours' from Camp Half Blood walked in. What they saw was the gods standing their watching something. So they walked over to get a closer look. What they saw shocked them to their very core. They saw me and Nico sitting beside a lifeless body of their former leader and their best friend Percy Jackson.

Thalia came over and knelt beside her cousin. Her face was emotionless. Her electric blue eyes told us how she felt though. They were a much darker blue almost navy. Her eyes were glassy from unshed tears. A single tear fell from her eye. Her only male friend lay dead at her feet.

" W-what h-happened?" she said in a dry voice. She was nearly at breaking point.

The rest of the campers stood there in a muted silence. Then all at once they bowed their heads in respect. Even the Ares cabin who hated him. They admit they were wrong. He had guts to do the final battle along. He was the hero everyone wanted to be. A selfless , loyal and funny friend. He was humble and never had a big ego. Never.

"Let him live in the stars. Let the world know their true hero. The one who gave his life to keep like it is. Let him live on in the stars forever. Let us remember what he did. Let the only true hearted hero live on and never be forgotten." To my surprise it was Artemis who said it. She had always had a soft spot for the boy. He had done so many things for them so it was time to repay him.

The gods all nodded in agreement. As she knelt beside Percy, me, Thalia and Nico. She whispered in such a gentle tone I almost didn't hear her.

"Αφήστε τον να θυμόμαστε για πάντα και ζουν στα αστέρια." She caught a small blue wisp in her hand. It had had tings of greens , gold's ,slivers and greys. Percy's body disappeared. She let the wisp go to the sky. Then it appeared. The most brightest constellation in the sky. Their stood Percy. You could see his figure. Sword drawn. Waves where crashing around him like hurricane. They were like shooting stars. Darting all over the place.

" Thank you Lady Artemis." I bowed my head in respect. Her sliver eyes shone with sadness.

"Don't thank me Annabeth. Thank Percy. Without him we wouldn't be here now. Standing. He meant what he said he be watching over us." I looked at the figure now standing in the sky. I could've swore he was looking straight at me.

Now stood my favourite star figure. My only love and my best friend.

Their stood the most loyal, brave and one of a kind seaweed brain their every was. I stood up and help Nico and Thalia to their feet. Their cousin had died today. On his sixteenth birthday. Every August 18th instead of been celebrated for his birth would now be celebrated for his death. His great life and for the hope he gave us.

We would never forget how he had problem with gods and always ended up hacking them off. We would never forget his beautiful see green eyes. And his funny humour. The play fighting him and Thalia had and the friendly banter me and him had while doing sword fighting.

No one could have being so perfect. I was proud to call him my friend.

Thalia, Nico and myself walked over to the other campers. We stood next to them. Their eyes shining with sadness over another life wasted in the war.

" Heroes." Hera said. " As for you we would like to award you the gift of immortality.

My shoulders dropped.

" Clarisse La Rue. Do you except immortality to live up in Olympus as a goddess?"

" No I do not. It is unfair that many died. We did not fight t become immortal. We fought to live our lives. That is my wish. To live my life as a demi-god. Fall in love have kids. And I know that is everyone's wish as well."

We all nodded.

" I want a wish." I said. " my wish is Percy's wish. I want you to recognise all of the gods. That includes their children and Hestia and Hades. They proved their worth to you. Their will be no 'Big Three' as you put it and every demi-god will be claimed at 13. Know one should be left in the world to defend themselves against monsters. They will be brought to camp and trained. They will be able to live. And no-one will be in another war. Look how many lives were taken. The greatest hero we have ever seen has as well. I for one will never be near one of you gods again. You have cost me dear. You have cost everyone dear. Think of the mother's and father's when we tell them their son or daughter is dead!" I yelled the last bit.

I turned to look at Poseidon. " I am sorry for your loss. Percy was a great person you should be proud." then I left.

" Annabeth where do you think your going?" Thalia yelled at me.

" I'm going to tell Sally. She deserves to know Percy is dead. Her only son was a toy for Olympus to make sure they could live while he dies!" then I left I took the elevator down to the empire state building. Their stood Sally Jackson yelling at the security person. She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head. She ran over to me.

" Percy where's Percy?" I pointed to the star figure.

" I'm sorry h-he's d-dead." my voice cracked and the flood gates opened. Sally fell to her knees crying. Of course she would cry her only son dead.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me wha you think.<p>

this is my longest chapter i have wrote.

Minxy 12


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

" _I'm going to tell Sally. She deserves to know Percy is dead. Her only son was a toy for Olympus to make sure they could live while he dies!" then I left I took the elevator down to the empire state building. Their stood Sally Jackson yelling at the security person. She looked at me with hopeful eyes._

_I shook my head. She ran over to me._

" _Percy where's Percy?" I pointed to the star figure._

" _I'm sorry h-he's d-dead." my voice cracked and the flood gates opened. Sally fell to her knees crying. Of course she would cry her only son dead._

Annabeth's POV:

My world normally a gleeful and colourful now turned into a depressing and black one. I had no hope. I had no light. Nothing but his necklace and the memories of me and him. The words he had said to me. They were the only thing that kept me alive. His life would have been wasted for nothing.

I had kept my word and haven't had anymore contact in a month. I remember what had happened when I told Chiron . His face had been hopeful till he saw my eyes. The hate and sadness.

_Flashback:_

_I walked past Thalia's tree. Tears still pouring down my face. Everyone was looking at me. I hadn't been back to camp for a week. I had stayed with Sally and Paul. I had told them what had happened and I went to collect a gift he had for me. He had told his mum if he didn't make it to give it to me. It was a promise ring. The promise was I will always be there with you. In your heart. I had put it on and haven't taken it off since. The ring was a plain sliver one nothing more. That plain simple ring can mean so much._

_I had arrived at the big house. Chiron was there. So was Mr D. I didn't even spare him a glance. Chiron noticed the tension and motioned me to come inside._

" _I'm sorry to hear about Percy he was my favourite students. He did things on his instincts not because people told him to." I nodded and told him the story of how we found the throne room on fire with the roof falling down._

_His face held so much emotion he had seen so many heroes die this is just another to add to it. I told him about me not speaking to the gods as I held them to killing Percy and the many others . _

_So many people and parent's had lost a friend, a niece , a nephew, a son or daughter. So many people had been hurt because of a war what could've been. They have everything they ever wanted and more. Now all I have is nothing. No best friend and no leader."_

_End of flashback:_

Every since then I haven't been to camp. I haven't even spoke to the gods. I have kept in contact with my friends at camp and Chiron but no one else.

Sally had let me stay with her for a while. I went to school. Percy would've went their. He would've studied marine biology. I have been studying architect. I have follow what Percy told me to. I have made new friends. Non who know my past. The sorrow and tragedy's I have seen.

I have been creating different buildings. One was 'The midnight Heroes Star' it's a viewing gallery where people can see the stars. Were they can see Percy.

I have started to write a book about Percy. About his life and about his adventures.

I had worn the ring and his necklace every day. Had not taken it of since never again.

_**20 YEARS LATER:**_

Annabeth's POV:

I sat in the hospital in limbo. A car had collided with mine. My husband and son Percy has been by my side ever since. I don't know if I can go on. Lupus is my husband of 21 years. My son now 20. They don't need me anymore. They don't need my help. The only thought I can think about is that I can see Percy again. Over the years I haven't seen or spoken to any god or goddess. Only Poseidon as I know he would of warn his only mortal son alive if he could have.

The beeping of the heart monitor kept beeping till it was getting slower and slower.

Then .

_I saw a ghostly figure of Percy. His green eyes shining with happiness but also sadness._

"_I've waited for you Annabeth every since I've died I've waited. Watched over you. Comforted you even if you didn't see me. You know why I did? Because I love you Annabeth. You are my soul. The light of my hope. You are my heart."_

"_Lets go home Percy."_

What do you think? Did you like my story? Should I do a sequel?

REVIEW PLEASE.

TELL ME PLEASE.

~ MINXY 12 ~


End file.
